Double Trouble
by iluvdarts
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Cards, Clothes and a little fun' Rated M due to content in later chapters. Contains FEMSLASH! Also mention of Greg/Nick relationship. I suck at summaries so please read!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT.**

A/N: I decided to write a sequel to 'cards, clothes and a little fun'. I had always been toying with the writing this sequel but as I was driving home having dropped my wife off at work and idea came to me so I'm writing it down for you all to enjoy. I just want to give a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed 'cards…' without them I would not be writing for you now. Please read and review this story, it is with your help that I continue to keep writing!!! This story contains FEMSLASH so if this offends you then don't read it. It also contains mentions of Greg/Nick relationship.

All the mistakes are mine as my Beta is currently in work!

DOUBLE TROUBLE!!

SPOV

Wow, I cant believe it. I'm engaged to Catherine Willows. If anyone had told me a year ago that I was going to get married to Catherine I would have laughed at them. I hardly believe it myself, I have to keep pinching myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming. I'm sure that Catherine is starting to wonder where all the red marks are coming from. It was only a few months that I proposed to Catherine and she said yes. We decided to leave the planning till next year and have spent the time moving the remainder of my stuff into her house, well our house now, and selling off anything we didn't need. It took a while to sell my apartment but that was finalised last week. And now its only a few weeks away till Christmas.

It's the turn of the nightshift to have New Year's Eve off this year so we are going to be having a party round at our house. For Christmas though it'll be me, Catherine and Lindsey.

Which is why I'm currently wandering around the mall trying to figure out what to get Catherine for Christmas. Lindsey's present had already been decided and bought. Of course she would have many little presents but her main present was now sitting in the back of my car.

I'd already got Catherine some perfume, chocolates, lingerie and a DVD that she had been wanting for some time but I wanted to find something extra special.

Then I realised what I could do. Catherine mentioned a while ago after she had seen my tattoo that she wanted to get one, but not just any tattoo, she wanted to get matching tattoos with me. Now all I had to do was figure out what design to get. I made my way to the local tattoo shop and browsed around at their selection.

After a while I saw the perfect tattoo. It was simple yet beautifully designed. It was two angels holding a heart between them with a banner across the heart that was just big enough to write our names in. There was no colour involved, just shading in the right areas. It was beautiful.

I booked a session for the day after boxing day for both of us to get the tattoo. I then went and bought a small gift box and placed the appointment card and a picture of the design on the inside.

Once I got home I wrapped all the presents that I had bought and hid them in the closet.

Christmas couldn't come quick enough for any of us. I couldn't help feeling like a little kid as I was watching Catherine trying to figure out what I had bought her, she was no where near with her guesses.

Christmas day finally arrived and the three of us sat in the living room with a pile of presents in front of us. Lindsey was the first to open all of her presents, exclaiming wildly at each and every one of them. I was overjoyed at her excitement. I had never experienced a Christmas like this before.

Catherine opened hers at a more sedate pace but she was just as giddy as Lindsey at what she got. I smiled to myself as I knew that I hadn't given her the most important present yet.

I was nearly crying when I opened my presents, Catherine had taken so much time in choosing what she had bought me. They were perfect. I just hoped that I wouldn't disappoint her.

I then pulled out the present that I was hiding and handed it to Catherine.

CPOV

I thought that all the presents had been opened when Sara handed me another one. I slowly opened the wrapping to find a small box on the inside. I was intrigued as to what was in it. There was no weight to the box. Slowly but surely I opened up the box and my gaze fell upon the contents. I lifted out the picture and the card and looked at it closely. The image was beautiful. I could feel a tear fall down my face as the happiness overwhelmed me.

"It's gorgeous Sara" I said smiling widely.

"I'm glad that you like it" she replied with a grin

It was then I noticed the appointment card with the date on it.

"You've booked an appointment for us?" I asked shocked

"Only if you want to go" she replied starting to look a little unsure of herself

"Of course I do" I replied "its so beautiful, it's the best present you could have got me. I can hardly believe that you remembered that I wanted one"

"I always remember everything about you" she said

I leaned over and kissed her passionately, only to break away when I heard Lindsey talking to us.

"Geez, get a room. There's a child present" said Lindsey jokingly.

Sara and I laughed, moving away from each other at the same time.

"Who wants some pancakes?" asked Sara

"I do, I do, I do" replied Lindsey jumping around like only children can.

Sara chuckled before getting up off the couch and holding her hand out to Lindsey.

"Well you better come help me in the kitchen then" she said as they made their way through the house. I laughed as I stayed behind to clear up all the wrapping paper that had been left strewn across the room.

By the time that breakfast was over and the Christmas dinner was cooking we were all needing a rest so we settled down to watch some Christmas films on TV.

The rest of Christmas day was a blur, a happy blur, but a blur non the less. I couldn't remember the last time that Lindsey had been so excited over everything and that I had someone, who I loved dearly, to spend it with.

The day after boxing day we dropped Lindsey off at my sisters so that she could spend some time with her cousin whilst Sara and I went to get our tattoos.

We had decided to get them on our lower backs. I watched as Sara got hers done, never flinching once. I guess all those stories about it being painful were not true. However I soon realised how wrong I was. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain when he first started on mine but after a while it just became a dull ache. I knew that the pain was worth it though as I was getting an exquisite work of art out of it.

Once the ordeal was over we made our way home and I made love to Sara passionately so that I was able to convey all my feelings of love for her.

She had made me so happy and I wanted to make sure that she knew it.

Before we knew it New Years Eve was upon us and we were getting ready for the party.

Greg and Nick were the first to arrive and it wasn't long before Greg had pulled Sara outside for a chat.

I could see that Nick looked worried about something so I decided to speak to him.

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked softly

"Nothing's wrong" he replied looking away

"Talk to me Nick, something is bothering you" I asked, pushing a little to get him to open up.

"It's just that, I don't know" he said with a sigh "You and Sara are so happy and I guess I want the same for me and Greg but what if he doesn't want that, I don't know what to do. Will he agree to what I want or will he push me away."

"What do you mean Nick, your not really making much sense" I replied "I thought that you were happy together?"

"We are" he said "It's just I want more. I want to marry him but what if he doesn't want me?"

"Of course he will do, he loves you" I replied "Believe me when I say that if you ask him he will say yes. I know that it must be a scary thing to do. Sara told me how nervous she was about asking me but if he loves you as much as I think he does there is no way that he will turn you down,"

"You're right" he said "I'm going to ask him tonight, at midnight"

"You won't be disappointed" I said giving him a hug. "Now go put these nibbles onto the table for me whilst I sort out the rest of the food"

With that I put food in his hands and gently pushed him into the other room.

SPOV

Greg practically dragged me outside the minute that him and Nick arrived.

"What's wrong Greg?" I asked

"Has Nick seemed different to you?" he asked

"Not that I've noticed" I replied "Why?"

"It's just that he seems to be pulling away from me. I know that something is bothering him but he wont talk to me. I don't know what to do" he said downcast

"Nick loves you" I stated "I'm sure that he will sort out whatever is on his mind and then will come and talk to you."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked

"I believe that the love that you two share is parallel to the love that Catherine and I have for each other. It's a love that is strong enough to hold you together even through the darkest times"

"But why is he pushing me away?" he asked

"I'm sure that he has his reasons" I replied "But he'll come back to you, don't worry."

"I hope you are right" he said

"Of course I'm right" I said "I'm always right"

I was glad when I heard him laugh. I hated to see Greg so upset over something. I just hoped that I knew what I was talking about and Nick would come to his senses and talk to Greg.

Having finished my smoke I pulled Greg into a hug before leading him back inside. The doorbell went as we entered and I sent Greg to go let in more of our guests. I stopped in the kitchen and gave Catherine a kiss.

"I love you" I said kissing her again

"I love you too" she replied smiling. "How's Greg?"

"Confused" I replied "He thinks that Nick is pulling away from him"

"Well I can see how he thinks that" she said "I had a little talk with Nick and he does have something on his mind"

"Care to share?" I asked intrigued

"Well it seems that Nick wants more in their relationship" she said "And just between you, me and the oven, Nick is going to propose to Greg tonight at midnight!"

"Really?" I ask just about stopping myself from shouting

"Really" she replied

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I knew that I had been right in what I had told Greg.

The party was in full swing not too long later as everyone had arrived. Alcohol was flowing quickly and everyone was having fun. I couldn't help grinning at Nick every now and then as I knew what was going to happen but I never mentioned anything as I didn't want to ruin the surprise for everyone else.

Before anyone realised it was soon 11.55pm and everyone paired up whilst standing around watching the TV, waiting for the countdown to begin.

I pulled Catherine into my embrace as the countdown began and kissed her on the stroke of midnight.

We were broken apart by Greg's yell

"Oh my God, YES! Of course I will" shouted Greg.

Everyone turned around to see Nick get up off his knees and kiss Greg passionately.

Everyone passed around their congratulations to the newly engaged duo, toasting them with the champagne I had given them.

I caught Greg's eye and mouthed "I told you so" to which he nodded in reply.

The party seemed to wind down not long after midnight and soon the only people left apart from ourselves was Greg and Nick.

We sat around talking about weddings and we decided that as gay weddings weren't legal in Vegas we would travel to Canada. As it was so far away agreed that a double wedding would be a great idea, or at least one followed straight away by the other. We looked online and found a nice little chapel in Niagara Falls. It was based inside a hotel so at least everyone could stay near by.

The next few months flew by, with all the preparations that needed to be done for the weddings and with working non-stop we barely had a minute to ourselves. But it was worth it because in just a few days time I would be marrying the love of my life, the woman of my dreams, my soul mate.

Everything was finally planned and in just a few days everyone would be making their way to the hotel that we were staying in. How Grissom managed to get everyone out of work for a week I'll never know but he did it. I'm guessing there will be a lot of hard work for us all when we get back.

I looked at the clock and realised that I only had an hour to get ready. We are having a big joint hen and stag do tonight. As everyone is friends with each other it made sense to have one big do instead of 4 smaller ones.

I dread to think what things they have planned. I know that a lot of alcohol will be involved.

Catherine was already ready, having just left to drop Lindsey off at her aunts and she would be back any moment to pick me up. I showered and dressed in record time and I was waiting outside having a smoke by the time she pulled up into the driveway.

We drove off to the meet up with the others at the bar and I decided that no matter what was coming, I was going to enjoy the night ahead of us.

A/N: So here is chapter one for you. I had hoped to write about the hen/stag do in this chapter but it ended up far longer than I had planned already. Please read and review, especially if you have any ideas of things that could happen at the party! I have a few ideas but more wouldn't hurt!!


End file.
